An Everdeen Christmas
by katnisseverdeendistrict12
Summary: This story joins the Everdeens on Christmas it is a very heartwarming story please read.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES **

**OKAY SINCE IT IS ALMOST CHRISTMAS I GOT TO THINKING WHAT DID THE EVERDEENS DO ON CHRISTMAS. THIS STORY IS SET BEFORE THE MINE EXPLOSION THAAT KILLED KATNISS' FATHER SO THERE WILL BE NO GALE IN THIS STORY. THIS STORY WILL BE written in third person limited which means we will Know what only one character is thinking that character will be prim.**

AN EVERDEEN CHRISTMAS

All of her family is gathered by the fire place. Well almost her entire family one person is missing. Her father is about to come home from working at the mines. Today is christmas eve he will come home with a gift for them to share. Katniss Prims brave big sister is 10 years old, Prim is only 6. Her father enters through the and Prim run up to our father. He wraps us in his arms. I never feel as safe as I do when wrapped in my fathers arms.

"Gather around the fire." He all do as he says excited to see what kind of special thing he has brought home for them. He opens the bag and in his hand he holds a book. "Ooh!" Prim squeels. She loves to read. Her father taight her how to read when she was only 3. "What's it about?" She asks tilting her head to one side.

"We'll just see what it's about." He says pulling her and her sister into his lap. The story is called the night before christmas it is about this man named _Santa_ who goes inside kids bedrooms and leaves them gifts. He sounds wonderful. "Daddy, daddy can we open our other gifts?" Begs Prim. "Prim it'ws not Christmas yet silly goose we have to wait until tommorrow." Says Katniss sweetly. "Okay." Says Prim. She really wants to open another present. "Okay time for bed." Says Prims Father. Katniss walks Prim to bed.

Minutes later her father comes and kisses her on the cheek. This wakes Prim up. "Daddy can you sing a song for us?" Asks Prim elbowing her sister in the side so she will wake up. "Okay Prim What song?" he asks. "Deep in the meadow!" Says Prim thrilled.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_  
_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe and here it's warm_  
_And here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you_

Katniss sung along with him. She has such a beautiful voice. Their kather kissed them each on the head then left the room. "I wish I could sing like you." Said Prim in a hushed voice. Because it is true she does wish she could sing like her big sister. "No I wish _I _Could sing like _you_ Prim." Said Katniss pushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes. " Katniss how long til christmas?" Asked Prim. "I don't know. But it will come faster if you sleep." Said Katniss. Prim gasps and tries to go to sleep imediately.

Katniss wakes her up. "What?" Prim moaned trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "look!" Katniss said joyfully. When she opened her eyes she was amazed. Her father had Gotten a small pine tree from the woods and it was standing in the middle of the house with four whole gifts under it!

That amazed her their family could never afourd a gift for every person. Prim and Katniss ran to their tree. They could smell some bread that their father must have gotten from the baker. Wow _four _gifts and bakers bread. She couldn't ask for anything more. Her father sleced up the bread and gave them each a slice. Prim and Katniss are sitting down trying oh so hard to be patient. At last their mother wakes up. That means they can all open their presents.

Prim got this Book Filled with stories to read along with a book containing all herbs for healing. Her mother and Father have a book with healing herbs and some edible herbs that was made by her mothers family. This one is different though, It is made from the fancy factorys from district three. "Thank you." Prim says so completely amazed ny the wonderful gifts she has received she could barely speak.

Prim's mother received this pretty necklace. It didn't have jewels or any of those fancy things they have in the capitol, But it came from the heart and that is all that matters. Katniss Got a bow with a sheath of arrows.

"Wait there's one more gift." Says Prim's father confused. Her mother begins to grin ear to ear. "Yes there is." Says prims mother As she hands the gift to him. " for me?" He asks. "Yes." Her mother says in reply. He tears off the wrapping paper to find a box. He opens the box and pulls out a hunting jacket along with a pair of boots. "Oh it's perfect Thank you."He says hugging Their mother. "Oh don't thank me thank Katniss and Prim It was their Idea."

Katniss and Prim are now also wearing their mothers grin. "Oh thank you guys this is the best christmas ever." He said hugging them.

The End


End file.
